Hotel Transylvania
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: summary in story
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Transylvania 2

Four years have passed since Mavis and Jonathan had fallen in love now they returned to the hotel for her birthday but something is wrong. The true undead king has heard of them and will show up what problems will he bring with him. Read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

Dracula was busy planning his daughters one-hundred and twenty-second birthday. "Hey Quasi remember no trying to cook Jonathan."

"Of course not after Mavis kicked my ass last time I learned my lesson."

"Good remember his family is showing up too so make some normal food as well."

"Of course sir I've been working on expanding my abilities some of their food is actually quite good."

"Glad to hear it." Drac smiled as he walked to the front desk of his hotel and talked to some of his zombie workers. He turned around and walked into the lobby as a car pulled up and out stepped Wayne and his family of werewolves.

"Be careful it's a little messy." The pumpkin monster nodded as he jumped into the car and drove the car to a parking spot.

"Wayne good to see you and your family even the littlest one." Dracula smiled as Wanda held the four year old Rex who smiled up at his 'uncle' Dracula.

"Good to be here Drac man luckily the kids have somewhat calmed in the past four years." It was true they were still rough housing but they weren't destroying everything around them.

"Well that's good to hear Wayne." Just then the invisible man Griffin walked in.

"Dracula Wayne good to see you again."

"How's it going Griffin?"

"Good just exited for another crazy party."

"Is it true that Jonathan's parents are going to be here?"

"Yes Mavis and Jonathan invited them. I hope they told them what to expect."

"Don't worry we now know most humans are cool so it should be fine." Dracula just nodded as two boxes were brought into the hotel.

"Franky still being as cheap as possible huh." Frankenstein and Eunice break open their boxes.

"Why are you always so mean Darc?" Everyone laughs as the zombies start to put him and his wife together. Just then Murray enters in his usual fashion.

"Yo guy's let's party."

"Murray really why is it always with the sand." Murray just laughed as a few witches quickly cleaned the sand up.

"Come on Drac liven up a bit." Dracula just sighed as everyone else laughed. Frankenstein and Eunice were finally put together as everyone just talked about nothing. Suddenly five people walked in. A man who stood at six foot with red hair stood next to his wife if the way he was holding her was any indication. She was pretty at five six and also had red hair. Next was a boy no older than twelve also with red hair who stood at five five but was still growing. The final person was a twenty year old girl with long red hair who was three inches taller than the mom texting on her phone. Dracula notice them first and made his way over.

"Hello welcome to Hotel Transylvania I'm the owner Dracula." The man smiled.

"Ah so you are Mavis's father Greg Powers and this is Lily we're Jonathan's parents." Dracula smiled.

"Welcome it's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh we've heard a lot about this place from the two it's good to finally meet you as well Dracula." Lily smiled. "This here is Roy our youngest and miss thing on her phone there is Valerie." Roy waved to the other monsters that returned it. "Valerie say hello." Valerie just glanced at Dracula.

"Hi." She went back to texting on her phone as Lily sighed.

"Sorry."

"That's fine I know how daughters can be sometimes."

"Hey do you drink blood?"

"Roy!" Dracula laughs.

"It's ok Jonathan asked me the same question." Dracula looked at Roy. "Yes but not human."

"Cool." Lily sighed as Greg just laughed.

"Yes well now that you are here I assume you want three rooms near each other."

"That would be nice." Greg leaned towards Dracula.

"Um could you get some cheap ones I'm a little tight on cash and it cost more than I thought to get here." Dracula smiled.

"Oh no the rooms are on the house." Lily and Greg looked shocked.

"Oh we couldn't."

"Please I insist your almost family." Valerie gaged.

"Oh god please stop." Valerie walked off as Lily and Greg sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I just hope that Mavis hasn't changed like that since she's left."

"Oh heavens no in fact Mavis and Valerie are a little stand offish because of Valerie's attitude problem."

"Well then follow me I'll get you're rooms assigned."

"Thank you."

"So how was it when my daughter and Jonathan told you." Greg laughed nervously as Lily smirked.

"Oh well we were shocked but Greg here." Lily elbows him in the ribs. "Suddenly freaked out and grabbed a cross and was shouting about the devil." Greg chuckled.

"Yeah not my finest moment."

"Well it's not like that could hurt her."

"Oh I'm not done yet then mister macho started opening blinds in the house and trying to get her into the sun." Dracula stopped and turned towards them. Greg took a step back and gulped as Dracula reached out and grabbed his shoulder before squeezing a bit as Greg grimaced in pain. Dracula released the hold as Greg stretched his shoulder.

"Yeah I deserved that."

"Yes. Well what made you change your mind?"

"Simple after I calmed down and talked to her I noticed that besides the drinking blood and turning into a bat and stuff she was just a normal person."

"Yes she's quite remarkable." Dracula smiled as he lead them over to the others. "Ah you must be the family she mentioned."

"Yes these are my closest friends in the world and our quote unquote family."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Dracula walked over to the desk as the Power's talked to the others. They told their tale of meeting Mavis and finding out the truth and Greg just looked down until everyone laughed it off.

"You must have looked like a lunatic trying to get a girl to stand in the sun." Greg just laughed.

"Yeah well remind me not to upset Dracula dude has a strong grip of course if my daughter was almost hurt by someone I'd scare them straight too or punch his lights out god knows I wanted to with Jimmy."

"I thought Jimmy was cool dad."

"Yeah a drug addict real cool." Roy just blinked.

"Huh drugs but Valerie said the reason you hated him was he was dating her."

"Of course she did most girls will say that just to avoid more than one family member being upset with the poor choice."

"Oh."

"Yes well this boy Brian doesn't sound much better."

"Oh I think that's over when we were getting ready to head to the airport I was walking by her room and could here the two screaming at one another about her coming on this trip and that he didn't believe her and though she was going to hang out with as he called you freaks."

"Oh for his sake he better not show up then or I might beat you to giving him a good thrashing." The others all nodded.

"Yeah well I doubt he'll show up anyways so no need to worry." Dracula walked over.

"Here you go rooms two-hundred and two to two-hundred and four."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want any pay?"

"Of course the only reason the others pay anything is to help with the upkeep of the place otherwise everything else is free."

"Well then thank you very much." Lily takes the key to room two-hundred and four. "I'll go find Valerie and giver her this key since I know she wont want us on both sides of her."

"Ok dear." The two kiss as Lily walks off. Greg hands Roy the key to room two-o-two. "Here Roy this will be your room why don't you take your stuff up and check it out."

"Ok dad." Just then one of the talking suits of armor walks over.

"Sir emergency in the pool area someone was running and fell down."

"Right. Louie you're needed by the pool someone's hurt!" A bat is suddenly seen flying past them.

"On it boss."

"Thanks Louie."

"Ah is he related?"

"Oh no he's a Pitt just needed a job."

"I see." Roy runs over to the elevators and waves bye to everyone.

"So Greg any idea when the love birds are suppose to show."

"Nah they said late tonight early tomorrow and I mean like two three in the morning early which is probably like noon to you huh."

"Actually no why we do go out at night the sleep all day thing is another myth."

"Ah well then I guess they wont receive much fanfare if they arrive then huh."

"No but I know my staff they'll call me when they arrive."

"Ah well when they do get me and Lily up to we haven't seen Johnny for six months."

"Sure thing Greg."

"Thanks." Just then Lily was seen with a slightly irritated Valerie.

"Ok young lady now go straight to the room and don't come out until I tell you they are serving dinner."

"Thanks but I'll pass god knows what these losers eat."

"Valerie!" Valerie turns and walks away as Lily sighs.

"I'm so sorry she's arguing with her boyfriend and taking it out on you guys."

"That's alright it's not your fault."

"Frank is right I'm sure you taught her to respect others she's just in the rebellious stage."

"Yeah well I hope she comes out of it soon." Greg crosses his arms. "I mean look at Johnathan he travels the world and finds odd jobs to make money but her she just freeloads off mom and dad." Lily sighs.

"Greg." Greg sighs.

"Sorry just upset with her attitude is all dear."

"I know."

"Well Dracula if you don't mind me and the misses are going to see our room call us if we're not back by dinner."

"Sure thing."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cool nice story

Rogue: Yeah after watching the movie yesterday I got this idea and well it's hard to ignore a good idea so here is a story about a real hidden gem of a movie

Chaos: Yeah I admit I liked it too

Rogue: Well thanks for reading everyone and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hotel Transylvania 2

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

Later that night

Quasimodo was quite proud of himself for putting together a fabulous feats that both human and monster could enjoy if he did say so himself. Just then Dracula walked in. "Ah perfect timing sir dinner is being set as we speak."

"Good I'll start letting the guest know."

Forty minutes later

Dracula smiled as he walked down the stairs to the lobby floor and headed for the dinging hall. He could hear laughter and talking as everyone was just siting down to the meal. Before he could open the door a suit of armor ran up to him. "Sir sorry to bother you but the security guards are picking up a huge flux in power heading straight for the hotel."

"Oh maybe it's a thunder storm you know that the equipment screws up some times."

"I wish sir but this power level matches..." The suit looks away.

"What is it Mavis and Johnathan?"

"No it's...well it's him." What little color is in Dracula's face drains.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes there is no mistaking his powers and you can feel it in the air outside the oppression that accompanies him." Dracula nods.

"I see I expected this but he sure took his time showing up."

"Should we do something sir?"

"No he'd just easily destroy you or me the best thing to do is try and convince him it's alright for humans and us to coexist."

"Understood luckily the Power's seem like highly nice people and should easily swing the momentum in our favor."

"Yes well I'm going to try and enjoy Quasimodo's cooking let him know where we are when he arrives."

"Of course." Dracula walks over to the dinging hall and opens the door. He puts on a brave face as he walks over to the table with his friends and the Power's with the exception of Valerie who apparently was skipping dinner. They were all laughing when Greg noticed Drac.

"Hey come on over you're missing the meal and fun."

"Yeah Drac Quasi really outdid himself this time."

"Right no garlic on anything correct."

"Of course not Drac now get over here you." Dracula chuckles as he sits between Roy and Frankenstein. The group as well as everyone else talk and enjoy the great meal. Just as they finish the doors fly open as a tall man dressed in a black leather jacket walks in. He adjust the fingerless black glove on his right hand as his brown cowboy boots make a startling sound in the quite. He reaches into the left pocket of his blue jeans and pulls out a wallet. He opens it and pulls out a few hundreds as he walks over to Drac.

"Well I hope my room is empty and look this time I'm even paying for it." He stuffs the four hundred dollars in Dracula's pocket as he smirks. "Hey Quasimodo get me some grub." The little chef runs off to the kitchen. The dude sits at the table Dracula and the others had just been at and puts his feet up on it. He looks over to the Power's who can tell this man is not the nicest dude around. "So they're the flesh bags huh?" Greg growls.

"Hey you how dare you insult my family." The dude just laughs.

"Whatever. So Dracula make sure your zombies are very careful with my stuff."

"Oh I'm sure they are taking the upmost care." The dude snorts.

"Sure."

"Um isn't it rude to put your feet on top of tables." The guy looks at Roy.

"Oh forgot you were there human. Probably but I don't give a fuck."

"Hey please watch your language sir." He looks at Lily.

"If you weren't human I'd take you and show you how a real man fucks a lady." Greg screams.

"Ok that's it buddy that's my wife you show her some respect."

"Oh make me." Greg starts to walk towards him when the dude holds out his hand and stops his movement. "Ah stupid humans always thinking they can solve problems with violence."

"Please let Greg go." The guy looks at Dracula.

"Why should I?"

"Damn it I said let him go."

"Oh is my little grandson actually standing up to me." Dracula growls.

"Yes and I would like it if you'd release Greg." Quasimodo returns with some food for the man.

"Her you are Vlad sir."

"Thanks hunchback now get lost."

"That's it even if you are my five times great grandfather I will not let you treat my workers our friends this way." Vlad glares at Dracula.

"This is why you are a disgrace to our family name first you marry that low class woman Martha now you call humans friends god your father must be rolling over in his grave since those humans killed him."

"Enough release Greg now!" Vlad smirks as he stops holding Greg in place who takes a few deep breaths.

"There happy." Dracula growls.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple Dracula your corrupt way of thinking has infected Mavis and now she's with a human of all things."

"She's in love." Vlad snorts.

"Sure until the human drives a wooden stake into her heart." Vlad smirks. "I mean that's obviously his plan maybe I should kill these flesh bags to hurt him." Dracula snarls.

"You'll have to get through me." The other monsters walk over to Dracula.

"Oh look all of you against little old me you're all a thousand years to early to even stand a chance against me." Just then a suit of armor ran into the dinging hall.

"Sir I'm proud to announce that Mavis and Johnathan were spotted making their way here." Vlad smirks.

"Oh My little granddaughter and her human boy toy are on their way maybe I should go greet them."

"Stay right there they will be here soon enough."

"Don't try and order me boy." Dracula glares at him. "I'm too busy eating to waste my time going out there to see them." Vlad grabs one of the rats on his plate and swallows it whole and is done in about a minute. "Well as much fun as this is I'm going to my room to rest a long flight you know so I'll see you all later." Vlad walks past Dracula bumping his shoulder on purpose. The rest of the monsters watch as Vlad Tepes walks out of the dinning hall. Greg looks at Dracula.

"Thank you for the help."

"I'm sorry he's been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Not your fault so don't apologize for him." Dracula just nods. Everyone enters the lobby as one of the elevator doors close and heads up to the sixth floor.

"I hope we don't see too much of him."

"I fear he's going to be a problem Frank no matter what." After another ten minutes and everyone had calmed down they heard the doors open and in walked Mavis and Johnathan. Mavis smiled glad to be home for another birthday and to see her friends. Jonathan looked around at all the monsters not surprised that even more than last year were there. The two soon noticed everyone was looking at them.

"Yo." Jonathan waved his hand as everyone started chattering welcoming them back. Mavis and Johnathan smiled as they greeted everyone and soon their family were standing there. Mavis walked over and gave her dad a hug.

"How's my little girl?"

"Good dad." Johnathan saw his family and smiled as he walked over. Greg grabbed him and gave him a noggie.

"Hey there champ." Johnathan laughed as he broke his dad's hold.

"Hey dad." Lily quickly grabbed him for a hug. "Mom." Johnathan returned it.

"Hello it's good to see you again."

"Hey Johnny." Johnathan smiled as he messed with Roy's hair.

"Hey Roy. Where's Valerie?"

"Being a brat."

"Roy!" Johnathan and Greg just laughed.

"I'm not surprised." Mavis and the others walked over having had there own hello's. Lily gave Mavis a hug.

"Hello dear you've been keeping him out of trouble." Mavis giggled as Johnathan pouted.

"As much as possible mam."

"Oh Mavis dear by the way your grandfather Vlad is here." Mavis looks over to her father.

"Really I've only seen him like twice."

"Yes."

"Wow so he's your dad huh."

"No he's my five times great grandfather and Mavis's sixth and it's probably better you don't meet him till he wants you too."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't like us at all."

"Oh well I'm sure we can talk to him and come to some form of agreement."

"I doubt that his hatred is a couple thousand years old kid."

"Oh." Mavis grabs Johnathan's hand.

"Well that's ok I'll help him."

"Thanks Mavis." The two kiss and Dracula takes a deep breath to calm himself. Everyone settles down and talk about stuff for the next two hours until they all start turning in for bed.

Unknown location

A man with a military style hair cut sat in an underground bunker. "Sir we've had reports of him heading in the direction of Transylvania." The guy turned towards the soldier.

"I see so he's returning home for something."

"Yes what should we do?"

"Nothing for now let's give it a few days and see if he moves again before we start to prepare."

"Understood." The man runs off as he turns towards the computer monitors again.

"Vlad soon I will find you."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Um that's not good

Rogue: Yeah who's the mysterious guy that's after Vlad and how will Vlad act towards Johnathan

Chaos: The only way to find out is to keep reading

Rogue: Yep and until then thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hotel Transylvania 2

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

The next morning

Mavis had woken up early to sneak a peek of the sun rising and had just entered the castle when she saw her grandfather Vlad standing there. "Hello Mavis."

"Hello grandpa." Vlad walks over to her and circles her.

"So how have you been?"

"Good."

"And this Johnathan boy?" Mavis smiles.

"Johnathan is the nicest guy I've ever meet." Vlad sighs.

"I see so your already gone such a pity."

"Huh?"

"I came here hoping to change your views but you've already spent too much time with him." Vlad is standing in front of her now and looks sad. "Your too much like your damn mother." Mavis growls.

"Don't insult my mother." Vlad smirks.

"Why not that little slut ruined your father and it seems even though she's dead she's ruined you too." Mavis tries to slap Vlad but he grabs her hand and squeezes hard.

"Grandpa that hurts." Vlad just applies more pressure as Mavis tries hard not to scream in pain.

"Well at lees you're not soft like your father." Vlad twitches and snaps a bone in her hand and Mavis can no longer keep quite as she yells as he let's go. "Remember I'm the best and if you ever call me grandpa again I'll slap you." Vlad walks off as Mavis holds her hand and cries because of the pain and her grandfathers words. Her scream had awoken both Johnathan and Dracula who show up at the same time.

"Mavis what's the matter my dear?" Mavis cries as Johnathan holds her.

"Gran... I mean Vlad and I were talking and he broke something in my hand." Both men get angry as Dracula looks at his daughters hand. Johnathan suddenly lets Mavis go and starts to walk away. "Johnathan what are you doing?" The two look at him as he stops.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Mavis tries to say something but Dracula shakes his head.

"It's ok Mavy just let him handle this for the moment." Johnathan had walked down the hall and turned the corner already.

"But he might kill him." Dracula sighed.

"I know but sometimes a man has to do what he's got to do." Mavis just nods as she prays for Johnathan to be safe and not do anything stupid.

Two hours later

Everyone was giving Johnathan a wide berth as they could sense the anger surrounding him. He was standing in the middle of the lobby waiting for Vlad to show up since he couldn't find him earlier. Mavis who had her left hand fixed by Louie was sitting on a couch as Lily and Wanda both held her and tried to comfort her. Frankenstein turned to the others. "Are we really going to let him do this?" Greg nodded.

"I'd try and stop him but he wont listen anyways so might as well let him get it out of his system."

"Greg's right Frank if he had hurt Eunice you'd want a piece of him too."

"I know Wayne but Vlad is crazy. He might you know."

"Yeah but that doesn't even matter right now." Griffin adjusted his glasses. "Johnathan's going to do what he has too and deal with the aftermath later." Murray and Dracula nod in agreement. Frankenstein sighs.

"Ok then."

"Don't worry we will help if it gets out of hand." Just then the elevator doors open and out steps none other than Vlad who sees Johnathan and smirks as he walks right at him. Just then Valerie walked over to the others and saw the look Johnathan was giving Vlad.

"What's his problem?"

"Simple he's Mavis's grandpa but he's a jerk and broke her hand and Johnny is going to talk with him about it." Valerie looked at Roy before looking back to Vlad and Johnathan who were now standing right in front of each other.

"Hello you must be Johnathan Mavis told me about you." Johnathan says nothing as he suddenly rears back and slugs Vlad in the face who just laughs it off. "Please human you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." Johnathan still stays quite. "Well if that's all I'm going to go now."

"You're a piece of trash." Vlad stops and looks at Johnathan.

"Oh you talk."

"She's you granddaughter and you hurt her for no reason and disgraced her mother and father."

"So." Vlad shrugs his shoulders. "You want me to apologize or something?"

"No you wouldn't and it's a waste of time trying to talk to you. Just tell me what I could do to prove myself to you?" Vlad smirks.

"Really now well how about this I'll make it so you can't move or talk and if you somehow manage to break free I'll apologize to Mavis."

"Deal." Vlad smirks and in an instant Johnathan finds himself stuck in that spot unable to do anything besides breath.

"Oh I forgot to mention I won't release you so you can eat have fun." Mavis stands up.

"What but if he goes three or four days without food and water he could die." Vlad smirks.

"Well then how about this I give him till your birthday in two days to break free if he does he wins if not I'll release him." Vlad walks into the dinging hall. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to enjoy breakfast. Johnathan I hope you enjoy your time as a statue." Vlad laughs as Johnathan growls in his head and tries to move but quickly realizes that this hold is way stronger than Dracula's.

"That went better than expected."

"Yeah."

"You think he'll do it?" Dracula sighs.

"No this is a lot stronger than mine so I doubt he can break free but he'll be fine after he's released." Mavis walks up to Johnathan and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"For good luck I know you'll do it." Even though he can't move she can see the determination in his eyes intensify.

Underground bunker

The six foot seven giant of a man sat in his chair watching computer monitors as always. Running footage of various famous spots throughout the world from Niagara Falls to the Leaning tower of Piza. He was looking for things most others would overlook like a gnome that resembles a gremlin or a quick fleeting shadow off to the side. These were where his enemies were at. Trolls goblins witches werewolves zombies and the worst ones vampires. He was considered a myth in their community a human that could hunt them and kill them with ease. "Sir Vlad has not been seen leaving the area he entered in Transylvania."

"Good give it another day if he's still there we will move to our branch there and plan a course of action."

"Yes sir." The soldier walks out of the commanders room.

"Soon all those years of hunting you will pay off and then when you see me and my surprise you will break Vlad Tepes and your family will pay too." The man smirks.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Wow um Vlad's um an ass

Rogue: Yeah well the way our friend talks there is a reason behind all this

Chaos: Yeah that guy who seems to have an army to hunt monsters

Rogue: Right what's in stored for everyone well you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out

Chaos: Until then thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hotel Transylvania 2

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

It had been almost a day since Vlad had put a freezing spell on Johnathan. Valerie was sitting on a couch in the lobby looking at her brother and now that he was stuck like that for a while she was thinking over the pass few years since he and Mavis had started going out. She sighed she could see that she had been mean and cruel to him and her. When Johnathan had told them she was a vampire she remembered how she had taunted him that she was of course not human because no actual person could stand him. She sighed and looked down. Then there was Mavis she had tried to be nice and Valerie had been pretty much a bitch towards her but after hearing that her own grandpa had hurt her and broke a bone in her hand and Johnathan had stood up to him for her she felt bad for just being mean. "Penny for your thoughts?" Valerie looked up to see that vampire doctor kid standing there looking at her. "You look like you could use an ear to talk to."

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's just ever since he started dating Mavis I've been well a bitch to them and my family and after I heard what happened today and seeing him like that I mean sure he gets annoying sometimes but he's still my older brother and I still love him but I feel like I'm a terrible person." Louie sat down and looked at her.

"Listen you can't just fix things in an instant but start with sorry and work your way from there that's the best way to mend bridges." Valerie smiled.

"Thanks...um." Louie chuckled.

"Louie Pitt and your welcome Valerie." Louie stood up and walked off. Valerie stood up and walked over to Dracula.

"Um sir what room is it that your daughter and my brother were staying in I'd like to speak to her." Dracula sensed no lies and smiled.

"Room five o five Valerie."

"Thank you and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you when I got here."

"It's ok apology accepted." Valerie smiled as she walked to the elevator and went to the fifth floor. She got off and walked down the hall as the shrunken heads on the doors were saying please do not disturb. She reached Mavis's room and smiled as she walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Valerie looked at the shrunken head.

"Um well I wanted to talk with Mavis."

"I see well she could use some help she was putting on a strong front but she's pretty hurt by that asshole Vlad's words." Valerie nods as she knocks on the door.

"Mavis it's Valerie can I come in please?"

"Valerie sure." Valerie turns the handle and enters and sees that Mavis was drying her eyes from just crying. "Hey Valerie I'm surprised you're here." Valerie looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Yeah well I wanted to talk with you and say I'm sorry I know that doesn't fix everything I've done but I'm here if you need to vent about well you know." Mavis smiled as her eyes watered.

"Thanks Valerie." Mavis sniffled. "Well the only thing that hurts is that he insulted my mother." Valerie nodded.

"Yeah he's lucky I'd have beat him for that."

"That's why I had a broken bone in my hand I tried to slap him and he did that."

"Oh is your hand better now?"

"Yes Louie is real good and fixed it up real quick and now it's fully healed up." Valerie smiled.

"Good I'm glad to hear that oh and Mavis you can call me Val that's my nickname for friends." Mavis smiled as she hugged Valerie who returned it.

"Thanks Val."

"Yeah when Johnathan is able to talk again I got to apologize to him too."

"Right."

"Well I'll be going now Mavis just come see me if you need to talk." Mavis smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Sure thing Val." Valerie left the room and had a smile on her face. Louie was right she already felt better than earlier and knew that now she had done the hardest part in fixing her strained relationship with Mavis and once Johnny could move she'd talk to him. She went to the elevator and set it to go to her floor. She got off and smiled as she saw Roy walking towards her. She ruffled his hair and laughed as he swatted her hands away and pouted.

"You're so mean." She just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sure I am you going to go bug the monsters again." Roy chuckled.

"I'm going to go play with the werewolf kids."

"Ok don't destroy anything." Roy smiled as he hugged his sister and ran off. She turned to smile seeing her mom and dad standing outside their room looking at her. She walked over as Lily gave her a hug.

"Oh my little darling girl is back." Valerie laughed as she hugged her mom.

"No but I'm working on it." Greg smiled.

"Good well we were going down to talk with the others and see how far Johnathan has gotten. Want to come?"

"Sure." Valerie got in between her mom and dad as both put an arm over her back as they walked to the elevator talking and laughing.

With Vlad

The man known as the oldest living monster in the world was currently smiling as he looked at his cell phone. The clan had been informed of Mavis and Dracula and were going to vote about what to do with the two. He had made sure to inform them of the humans they were being friendly with knowing that would sway the vote of some. "So the vote should be finished by her birthday."

"Yes Vlad and more than likely we will have you bring them here and strip them of their powers and make them mortal."

"I see."

"You don't sound to upset they are your family too."

"Hah I don't care what happens to them because they sided with humans they deserve what's going to happen."

"Understood Vlad I'll contact you later with the results."

"Goodbye Mike." Mike hug up as Vlad put his cell back into his pocket. Vlad stretched and noticed it was nearing dinner and he was curious how the human was doing in breaking free from his hold. Vlad exited his room six-hundred and sixty-six and smiled as he saw the entire floor devoid of anyone else as he went to the elevator and headed down. He reached the lobby and walked out and smiled as he saw people just doing their own things and looked over to Johnathan to see him still stuck there. Vlad walked over and saw no one was around and leaned in to whisper to him. "Hello Johnathan I wanted to tell you that the stakes just went up I contacted my clan and they are voting right now on if we should strip Mavis and Dracula of their powers and everything." He smiled as he could almost see the anger in his eyes. "Now I have great pull in my clan and if you break out by her birthday which is when the vote will end I'll pull some strings and get it revoked otherwise I wont apologize and they will be striped of their powers and memories which means she'll forget all about you so no pressure." He could have sworn Johnathan growled but shook it off as he knew the boy couldn't move. "Bye flesh bag." Vlad walked into the dinging hall to enjoy diner something Johnathan couldn't do.

Day later

Johnathan was still stuck in the same place unable to move. He so wished he could because he wanted to smile seeing both his sister and Mavis siting in some chairs talking and refusing to sleep until he broke free. Johnathan sighed in his head thinking of Vlad's words that gave him so much energy. He was going to break free and kick that guys ass for trying to hurt his girl even more than he already did.

Underground bunker

"Sir." The man smiled as he heard the report that Vlad was still inside Transylvania and nodded.

"Right then prep some choppers and get into contact with our branch inside the country we are going to prepare for war."

"Yes sir." The man ran off as the commander also left his private quarters and walked down some halls and entered another private room and looked to the person chained to the wall.

"Hello sister." The woman looked up.

"Don't call me that." He smirked.

"Well get ready we will soon see your boyfriend again and I will break him by having you fight him." She smirked.

"I refuse brother." He smirked as he grabbed a headband from the table and put it over her head.

"You have no choice in the matter." Before she could question him he hit a button on a remote and she felt an electric current run through her body as she seemed to lose control of her body. "This is a neural controller you may not want to fight but with this you can't control your body." He showed her the remote. "I do and I'll use you like a puppet to attack him." She tried to speak but couldn't. He put on a head set and turned it on and spoke as her mouth moved and she said the same thing. "Vlad Tepes soon you will pay for your crimes against me and my family." He turned off the headset. "Cool huh he'll think you hate him and want him dead and wont be able to attack you it will be so fun." She wanted to cry but couldn't as her brother unshackled her and started to move her body against it's will. He walked into the hanger and smiled as he saw hundreds of his best troops ready in seven choppers to move out. "Men today we prepare for what we've wanted for our lives and tomorrow we will strike and bring the monsters out of hiding and show the world where they are and they will no longer be able to hide." The men roared. "Let's go." He moved himself and his sister to the biggest chopper and got in before giving the thumbs up for them to move out. The ground above them split and the choppers rose up and made their way to Transylvania.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Wow

Rogue: Yeah Vlad continues to make himself an even bigger ass and our human friend seems to know something about him if calling Vlad his human sisters boyfriend is any indication

Chaos: Yeah this doesn't look good

Rogue: Nope but if you want to know what's going to happen next continue to read

Chaos: Yeah and thanks for reading this one and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hotel Transylvania 2

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I own only story idea

It was the last day before Mavis's birthday and Johnathan was still fighting the freezing spell from Vlad. Dracula looked at the boy as he stood there trying to move. "Yo Drac any progress?" Dracula turned to Frankenstein.

"No."

"Darn come on Johnathan you can do it." A chuckle drew Frankenstein and Dracula's attention to see Vlad standing there.

"Please he will never break free in time." Vlad quickly moves his arm and grabs ahold of the Invisible Man's arm. "Griffin don't you think he'd be upset if he won because you tried to ruin my concentration." Griffin sighed as he put back on his glasses. Vlad walked to the elevator. "I will see you all later."

"Griffin good try."

"Thanks Dracula." Wayne and Murray had just entered the lobby and walked over.

"What are we going to do? He'll know if we try to help out Johnathan."

"Actually we should leave this to him he'll probably break out on his own."

"Murray be realistic this is Vlad Tepes he's far stronger than any of us there is no way Johnathan can do this alone."

"You're right that's why we got to support him and let him know we believe in him." Wayne sighed.

"Murray may be right let's all give him our support that way."

"Fine I hope it helps." Everyone quietly gives Johnathan their support.

Country side in Transylvania

The choppers slowly descended as the ground opened up and showed a hidden base much like the one they had come from. The choppers touch down and the leader jumped off as he moved his sister so she followed him. Riley the man in charge of the base ran over. "Sir we have contacted the surrounding countries and have more men coming by truck as we speak."

"Good Riley let's get to the conference room and await their arrival so we can discus a plan of action."

"Right sir this way." Riley lead the two down some halls and into the room with a map of the country hanging and an area circled in red. "That's where we believe he is located sir." He nodded as Riley ran out of the room for a moment.

"Only thirty minutes from where we use to live."

"This is a roster with the number of men each group is sending." He turned to Riley who had just reentered the room and looked at the papers he had with him. The three hundred men he had brought along with the thousand two hundred that were on the paper meant he had a total force of one thousand and five hundred men.

"Good this should be enough to deal a big blow to our enemies for now." Riley nodded. "Go and greet the other groups that are coming why I think on what to do for the attack."

"Of course sir." Riley saluted and ran off.

"So my dear sister how anxious are you to see Vlad?" He laughed as she didn't answer since she couldn't. "Oh well I'm sure he'll be glad to see you until you try and take his head off." He looked at the map. "From what I've heard this area is located in the middle of a haunted forest so it's the perfect place for monsters to hide. I wonder how many we'll have to face."

Hotel Transylvania

The monsters which were numbered to be about six hundred guest for the party were all siting in the dinging hall enjoying their meal. Off in one corner by himself was Vlad who was more than happy to be left alone. 'One more day then the vote will come in and Mavis and Dracula will lose everything and so will that brat Johnathan.' Vlad finished his meal and walked into the lobby where he saw Mavis and Valerie sitting talking to each other. He had to admit the two were interesting to say the lees. Both refusing to eat and barely sleep until the boy broke free. It was almost touching but Vlad was to hardened by his life to care. He walked over to the elevator and took one last glance at Johnathan who was straining against Vlad's will and was almost actually breaking through. Vlad smirked as he redoubled his efforts and sensed Johnathan stiffen even more. Vlad stepped into the elevator and went to his room.

Next day

Everyone was running around getting everything ready for the party which started at five. Vlad was watching the clock with a smile on his lips. He was giving the brat until the party started to win their test of strengths. "Two hours to go." He smiled at Johnathan who he could feel get pissed off. He mouthed that he was going to lose everything then and saw Johnathan's eyes shine with even more determination.

Outside the hotel

"T-minus thirty minutes to the location sir." The guy looked out the window of the truck he was in at the looming castle. "Is it some type of fortress?" He looked to the backseat where one man was double checking his equipment.

"Possible soldier. You going to drop out?"

"No sir just a little nervous this is the first real mission I've been on since joining the M.E.S"

"Well you are in for a treat this should be a good first mission to be on we might be taking down the strongest monster around." The seven soldiers looked to their commander.

"Really sir?"

"Yes why we hunt all monsters I have great info that Vlad Tepes is indeed here. This is the longest he's stayed in one spot so that's why even though there may be a lot of monsters I think it's worth the risk."

"If we get a crack at the best monster around then it's more than worth the risk sir." The other soldiers nod.

"Good to hear men get ready were about twenty minutes out now."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh boy not good

Rogue: Nope the M.E.S is heading right for the hotel and everyone is too busy getting ready for the party to even know about it

Chaos: This is going to end badly isn't it

Rogue: Who knows the only thing we do know is that in the next twenty minutes everything will change

Chaos: Right thanks for reading and please review


End file.
